warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcato
Hey dudes and dudettes of WFF. WF. Whatever. I'm doing another series. ^^ Hopefully I'll go through with this. The plot's driven by what's happened these days. Ah teenagers. And I know what you're thinking, "Evening, you think you have it tough, well you don't!" Maybe I don't :P But it makes a nice little story. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S Marcato means very... I don't know how to put this.. pronounced, loud, flambouyant *shrugs* it's in the music thing. So I used it for my main character's name too; Robinpaw. Because robins sing... and... yeah just read it please xD Prologue "You lost your prey." I'd like to meet the one who thinks that my mother as my mentor would be a good idea. "Robinpaw! Look at me. Did you lose your prey?!" I'd like to slap some sense into them. "Listen to me, Robinpaw," growled Poppyheart (My mum). Well, as I've been hearing her mousedung for the past 7 moons of my life... As I snapped my head up and met her stony yellow eyes, she repeated, "You lost your prey." "Yes," I decided to agree. "I did lose my prey." To that, she snapped, "Don't give me that attitude!" I glanced at Finchpaw, my brother, who was withdrawn through this conversation. He gave me a roll of his eyes. As I stabbed him with my gaze, he gave in. "What attitude, Poppyheart?" Finchpaw sighed. I smiled on the inside. That's my brother. And, as usual, Poppyheart snapped, "Shut up, Finchpaw, you're not in this!" He sighed. "Well then." My only ally here gave me a shrug and stalked away. I cursed silently. "You're going to learn some respect," Poppyheart snarled slowly. I tilted my head exasperatedly. "Alright then," I agreed. Somehow she gets really angry when I agree to what she says. What, does she want me to contradict? Believe me, I've tried that. I think the outcome's the same. "Go clean the elders den out." It's nice and spiffy, as I've been taking every tainted grass blade out of there and replacing it with the finest. "OK," I sighed. Poppyheart didn't like this, either. "I think you're such a failure because of your friends," Poppyheart exploded suddenly. "No more associating with them! Valleyclan cats are worthless! Go learn from those Cliffclan cats, they're the best!" Bristling, I looked side to side jerkily. "Poppyheart," I hissed, "Don't ever say that again. Ever." I don't know what I'm saying myself. We've been through this before. "Shut up!" she screamed, enraged. "Now go clean that elder's den!" "Fine," I nodded. Fine then. Chapter One "Robinpaw! What're you doing here?" Ryepaw asked, confused. I muttered something under my breath. I guess it sounded somewhat like "Tigerstar sent me." He blinked, then went back to sorting out the herbs for Moltenwing. Poor Moltenwing, I thought sympathetically. She had caught some unknown disease lately, and she's in no good condition. Ryepaw and Ravenstone, the medicine cat, had tried everything to help her. But nothing was totally effective against it. "Oh, Robinpaw! How great to see you," yawned my favorite elder, Opalflight. Opalflight was one... I don't know how to describe her... elder. But she's just great. "What has Poppyheart been thinking, sending a little gift to us every day." I thought she's PMSing, I thought, but said, "It's more like twice everyday. But it's better than spending time with her, let me give you that." Opalflight laughed, then coughed. "Ahh. She's just trying to help you." Help me die. "Help me what?" I asked, already working along Ryepaw. He tried tieing a bundle of herbs together, while I held down the stalks. "You know," but wise old Opalflight had to pause for this one. "Get more mature. Tolerant to working," she seemed satisfied with her answer. But I frowned. "That still doesn't explain her shouting at me. Either I'm just really stupid, or she just has issues." Major issues. "Your mother's just stressed," Opalflight tried to assure me. And herself. She didn't look too sure on that one. I sighed: Poppyheart was one nutcase. She was always the one with the different opinions, the one subordinate to all but those under her. "Whatever she's stressed about," Graystorm, the tom next to Opalflight had woken up and added his thoughts. "It has to be Starclan falling down upon us. Nothing can get a cat worked up like that." To that I laughed, and so did Ryepaw. But suddenly, Poppyheart's face appeared in the den's opening. My heart froze. I hoped she had been listening, though. "Robinpaw! What in Starclan's name are you doing? I told you to clean the elder's den. Not chit-chat and waste your time mixing useless plants. Hurry up!" she snapped, before moving on. I wasn't shoked, nor did I pause in what I was doing. Thank Starclan father died. Beigestripe didn't deserve the torture we like to call Poppyheart. Actually, we didn't like to call her that. We wished we never had to call her at all, or see her at all, or deal with Poppyheart. But yet, we had to. "Everything and every cat has a reason to be," Opalflight once told me. But Poppyheart's not a cat. She's a.. a... "Robinpaw, can you change Graystorm's moss?" Graystorm himself said, trying to sound like Poppyheart. It snapped me out of my reverie. "Poppyheart doesn't sound as sweet as you," I automatically replied. "Much less feminine." As I walked out to retrieve some moss, I heard Graystorm laugh. But also, Opalflight talk: "You know she just called you feminine, Graystorm." Chuckling, I broke into a run as I escaped camp. Chapter Two Ahh, how great the wind was to my face! Breathing in heartily, the scent of shrooms and grass hitting my nose. The sun was bright, the birds were chirping, and it was hard not to forget that I had Poppyheart for a mother. But I still remembered. However, I have to have my eyes on the prize: moss. The best, for dear old Graystorm. I ran far enough, to where I heard the river cascade below me. There was an underwater spring, and the thought of it made me tingle with excitement. It was just so cool. I knew that above the spring there should be many things growing around it and the mouth. Sniffing around a tree that's roots were half submerged in water, I sought for moss. This was quite strange, I thought as I pulled out. There was no moss there; just last moon, on my first time outside, the tree basically had green fur, with all that growth around it. But now there was none. I sighed. Perhaps things just change. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glint. I knew that color oh so well, as I'm usually burried in it as I'm changing the bedding for the dens. Goose feathers! The softest kind around. Grinning like an idiot, I padded to the bush where half of the feathers were behind it. I shoved my way through the shrubs and leaves- Then I caught a whiff of something other than shrooms, or grass, or geese. I opened my mouth and let out a hiss, falling on my spine. The spring. There was some kind of... darkness in it. Disgusting and nauseating, I curled my lips and drew back, fur standing on end. I had to report this, it wasn't normal... nor did it look healthy in the least way possible... For a long moment, I just stared at the stream. My jaws were parted slightly, to taste the air. EW. I spat and scrambled up, ears tilted back, staring at the water. What happened to it? Dread filled my fur as my eyes trailed up the stream. There was a half-filled twoleg THING, with gooey black stuff flowing out of it. The goo started to flow down the stream... then into smaller streams... until at last it collided with the wildlife. There was no grass on where it touched. No wonder I could not find any moss... they were all... gone. Chapter Four I whirled around and flew back to camp. Pebblepaw and Marshwhisker had to dive out of my way. I had to get to Mallowstar. He had to know about this. Our prey... our herbs... our air could be tainted. Snakepaw hissed a quick "Watch out," when I nearly collided with him. Instead, I jumped high, and went over him and onto the leader's den. I slid down the sides of it, and winced. The thorns tugged at my bell. But when I got down, I hurtled myself into the den. Mallowstar wasn't sleeping, nor was he resting. Waterlove's gasps and moans hit my ears, and I retreated quickly. I knew Mallowstar was too busy consumed in what he was doing to notice me. And I knew what he was doing. He was actually doing Waterlove. Whimpering as I leapt away, I realized that I had just witnessed Mallowstar mating with Waterlove... his mate, Copperheart's sister. Out of all the drama in the clan- "What are you doing?" demanded a voice behind me. Great timing, Poppyheart. Smoothly, I turned around. "I was just back from getting some moss, but there was nothing left." Poppyheart opened her mouth to interject, but for once, I would not let her. Raising my voice, I continued, "There has been some sort of twoleg pollution in the freshwater stream. The wildlife around it are dying, and so is the air around it." Cats gathered curiously at my paws. I was still on the leader's ledge. Hopefully Mallowstar and Waterlove would hear. "We need to do something about this," I whispered. All the cats around started in conversation. Smirking, I awaited Mallowstar to meet his delima. I guess it serves him right for mating with Waterlove. Soon enough, Mallowstar came out from his den, eyes wide at the cats watching him. "What's going on," he asked solemnly. My eyes trailed to behind him, where Waterlove was frantically grooming herself. I narrowed my eyes at reported, "There's something in the stream that's killing everything." "M... alright..." he said huffily. "Cloudfall! Rubblenose! Go check this out. Don't touch anything, just look. Good job, Robinpaw." I blinked, then stepped down. I gulped. Only then did I notice what I did; pure evil. I was overdramatic and horrible to Mallowstar. I hoped I WAS overdramatic, though... a problem like this would be disasterous. Chapter Five I had to face it. The crowd had already dispersed, and I turned to look at my mother, whose teeth were bared. "What did I do now?" I snapped. Poppyheart's eyes widened with anger, and shock. "You defiant little brute-" "Well that brute is the best darn cat I've met," came a low growl from even behind Poppyheart. She spun round to Rockblaze, the deputy. This time she was the lower one. "Oh hi!" my mother squealed with honied happiness. "Rockblaze you're here this is so cool because you look so handsome right now and how's it going with Waterlove I heard she was going to have kits-" Uh oh. Wrong move, Poppyheart. I don't reckon he had mated with her. Rockblaze's eyes narrowed. "Rumors aren't always true," he said, then continued, "Be gentlier with your apprentice, or I will replace you." He padded away, as did I. Then I sensed him turn and add, "Be nicer to your daughter. She'll replace you." My walk broke into a run. I already did. -_-_-_-_-_-_- "Opalflight!" I gasped. I prodded her and the old she-cat jerked awake. "What? Oh Robinpaw. You're right, this is the second time today-" I interrupted, "I found some really serious pollution, and Cloudfall and Rubblenose are checking up on it now. They came back, and they look grave." Snakepaw ran in after me. "They're going to start a meeting any moment-" he added, before Mallowstar calling the words. "All cats, young and old, gather beneath the twisted hill." The twisted hill was basically this deformed hill that jutted out a bit. It was in our valley, so it's right next to the dens. I glanced at Opalflight. "Are you coming?" She yawned and curled up again. "I'm good..." I watched her drift off to sleep before following Snakepaw out of the den, Moltenwing, Graystorm, and Opalflight in a peaceful bundle. They were like kits. Old kits. Chapter Six "We spotted a dead goose, with its face covered with the black stuff. From the looks of it, it tried to drink from the stream, but was suffocated by the goo," Cloudfall said. His handsome white and gray pelt gleamed in the sunset sky, making him a tainted ginger. He stepped down respectfully and let Rubblenose continue. "All the grass and wildlife around it were yellow, if not whithered and black. Either, yes, they were suffocated, or they were poisioned." Muttering broke out in the clan. I took in air and wheezed it through my nose. Oh boy. I turned my head to Mallowstar, where he was mulling things over. My ear twitched as I realized that Copperheart was next to him now. A kit then went up to me. "What happened?" Cyankit asked, eyes wide. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "It's nothing you have to worry about, Cyankit," I tried to coo, though I ultimately failed. He was convinced, though, and happily marched away. I let out a deep breath and twitched my ear again. Poisioning in the stream; this wasn't very good. I winced as I remembered the bird I let go, the one Poppyheart yelled at me for. It had bright eyes, in which I easily let it escape for. I had become lazy, as with the other birds I caught were slow. Disoriented. Dying. As the crowd disperced, cats dissolved into groups. I shuttered. Did I feed Opalflight and Graystorm tainted food? Chapter Seven Cyankit was awfully hyper. He was always the one to run arong, annoy and cheer others up. Though he might get into your fur, that little ball of golden pelt could be the sun. The cyan eyes he was named after shone with bright life as he listened, sparkled when he told. He was Cyankit. He was dead. I shuttered and couldn't stop. In the corner of my eye, I saw Snakepaw see me. Everycat was gathered around his tiny body, and his mother, Petalspring, was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Wasn't there no tomorrow? If somecat as innocent as Cyankit.... was... then there's... My mind was terribly blank. "Robinpaw?" Snakepaw asked tentatively. I blinked. Then I blinked several times. I haven't even noticed him come to me. Looking up into his eyes, the usual acuteness was replaced by gentle...ness. "Hm?" was all I can say. "Are you alright?" he asked meekly. As I shook my head, he pressed his dark pelt onto mine. It was nice to have a companion for once, and a good one at that. He was the son of Mallowstar, and Poppyheart HAD to approve that friendship, right? "I told him that he didn't need to worry," I croaked. Cyankit. I told him that the pollution was nothing. But it was something. It was more than something. My claws slid out. That tainted shrew... killed him. "And that's good," Snakepaw surprisingly mewed. I swished my head around in shock and backed away from him. "That he didn't need to be aware, so he could kill himself?" I snarled. Then I laid down my bristling fur and was quiet. "No... I mean that, if he did, that little guy would be submerged in terror. And look at this," he gestured to the starving and sick cats around the camp. The grass was dying, as it was green-leaf, the hottest time of year. But because of the lack of wildlife, the land seemed empty. He had a point. But. "You're saying that we shoud all commit suicide, then?" I sighed. Snakepaw scowled and stepped closer. "You're being difficult. Just remember that he'd be in a better place." "He wanted to become leader," I almost wailed. Snakepaw pressed his fur to mine again. "He will be," he whispered in my ear. We had walked to the edge of camp, with no cat watching us, as he stepped forward and I backed away. But now I didn't back away. I can't back away any longer. Super cheesy, I know, but I needed a filler chapter. :P Sorry. But OMFG CYANKIT D; I liked Cyankit. Cute obnoxious ball of pelt. :P Chapter Eight As Snakepaw nuzzled me softly, there was a swishing in the bushes. My heart, which had been thumping quickly, immediately stopped as the achingly familiar whiff of something hit my nose. Achingly as in, it makes me ache to live with this. "Robinpaw! What in the name of Starclan are you doing?" Poppyheart spat. I pulled away reluctantly from Snakepaw, who was goggling at the random appearance of Poppyheart. It's not so random, I begged to tell him. it just stalks me. Category:Fan Fictions